


Snow Addict

by flickawhip



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy snow fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Addict

“Chloe… it’s freezing, come inside…”

“Snow… it’s snowing right now Bec…”

Beca half-sighs, rolling her eyes but gives in, she can’t help but love the other woman, yes it’s freezing but Chloe’s glee at snow is at least mildly amusing and she can’t help but find Chloe adorable when she gets overexcited. 

A snowball hits her square on the cheek and she flinches with shock, then glares at Chloe, her eyes narrowing. 

“Oh well, now it’s time for some payback…”

She scoops up snow, forming it into a ball then pelting Chloe with it, enjoy her slight yelp of shock.


End file.
